The Disciple
by damaster123
Summary: 1000 years before the time setting of Xiaolin Showdown, the Dragon Apprentice of Thunder realizes he has incredible power. But is this power a gift or a curse? I don't own Xiaolin showdown. Rated T for some language and Violence. Chapter Six up!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on Xiaolin Showdown, but with my own original characters. There will some characters from the show eventually, but this chapter is basically to see if anyone likes the story so far. If you do please review!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Modo crept along the walls or the temple chamber. He walked over to the wind chimes. He moved his hand along them and they made a high pitched bell like melody. A circular staircase opened up into the center of the floor.

He grinned in victory from. His blue eyes dilated and his brown hair was standing up on the back of his neck. He heard a voice, "Shroud of Shadows!" it was Master Lee. Modo's grin became a grimace of defeat. "What are you doing, my young apprentice?" "Master," he replied, "if I'm gonna be the Dragon of Thunder and vanquish darkness, I need some practice with the Shen Gong Wu."

"Yes, and your authority over the Shen Gong Wu will grow…" Lee replied. Modo grinned, "With time." His master said finishing his statement. He once again frowned. "Can I at least use the Monkey Staff?" he inquired desperate to use some Shen Gong Wu. His master laughed briefly, "With time young monk, with time…" Master Lee returned the Shroud of Shadows into the room down the staircase. Modo left the chamber along with him.

He had been brought to the Xiaolin Temple when he was two years old. He was now fifteen. He always wondered why he was brought in so young. He barely knew his parents. He assumed they didn't care about him too much if they let him go that young. But he was the chosen one…

In Modo's sleeping area he tossed and turned in his sleep. He dreamed:

There were two figures standing at a crossroads. One was cloaked with a dark hood; the other was large and covered in mystic glowing objects that resembled something…Shen Gong Wu? The other figure was covered in strange armor and clothing. He had a helmet upon his head. This figure looked much bigger than the cloaked figure. Despite this the cloaked figure lunged at the large figure. He punched the large beast but it was as if he it didn't feel anything. The large figure countered by using its large hand to choke the smaller figure. He threw him to the floor. The smaller figure stopped moving. The larger one removed his helmet and the rest of the objects surrounding him faded and it reverted to look like a human. He tried to see if he recognized him when…

He woke up abruptly. He rubbed his head. "Man…" he said slowly, "what a crazy dream."

The morning gong hadn't sounded yet. The sundial showed five o' clock. "One hour to go till I'm expected." He said. He wanted to take advantage of his extra time so he decided to take his shower early. He walked over to the showers when he heard voices in the main temple area. He stealthily crept along the wall as he approached the open doorway into the room where the conversation was going on. He listened.

"But Lee," an unfamiliar voice said, "he can't be exposed to this, he has already experienced a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"He is the chosen one. Curse or no curse." Lee's voice responded.

Modo almost gasped out loud. He knew they were talking about him. But what curse? He continued to listen.

"Let me train him, and he will become a Xiaolin Dragon and not be exposed to so many Shen Gong Wu."

"I appreciate the offer," Lee said, "but he shall train here. Besides, I've got sort of a liking for the boy. He was good enough to become a Xiaolin Apprentice here and he will continue on through the rankings here."

"Very well." The unfamiliar voice said, aggravated.

"Fair well, Grand Master Runo." They stopped speaking. Modo, realizing the two were going to leave the room, dashed out of the Temple and back to his dwelling place.

He slept for about thirty minutes when he heard the morning gong.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, it's short, but this is just to show you the overall plot. Though there will be surprises along the way. **

**Review if you liked it! **

**Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating in a while. I had a combo of writer's block, an ass load of stress and a vacation across the country. But here it is. Please review!**

Chapter 2

Modo got out of his sleeping bag-like bed and went to the pantry to get some breakfast. As he was preparing his meal, Lee approached him.

"No time for breakfast." He said, "There are important things to be done."

Modo knew what this meant: chores. He followed Lee to the Temple. Modo sighed. He sulked until he saw lee open the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"What are you doing?" Modo asked. Lee didn't reply. He walked down and got a Shen Gong Wu from the chamber. He went back up the stairs with a Shen Gong Wu that looked like a diamond with a short line on each of the points. It was on a chain like a necklace.

"This is yours." Lee said. He handed Modo the Eye of Dashi. "This is, after all, your Shen Gong Wu which matches with your element. Who better to protect it than the Dragon Apprentice of Thunder?"

Modo took it and put it around his neck. "I'm honored Master, thank you." He said. His master nodded but then stopped abruptly when the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu started to glow. Lee opened it. "The Fist of Tebigong has revealed itself." Lee picked up a compass-looking Shen Gong Wu. "Compass of the Wu!" he exclaimed. The compass pointed in all sorts of directions until an image appeared on it. "It's in Machu Picchu. Go." He said. Modo nodded and took the Silver Manta Ray, which resembled a silver-looking toy glider.

"Silver Manta Ray!" he said outside the Temple and threw the glider and it turned into a large jet. Modo climbed in and took off.

About half an hour later he arrived at the ancient Incan ruins. He immediately saw the Shen Gong Wu. He grabbed for it. He started to pull on it when he noticed he couldn't move it. He looked up. "Coranos." Modo said, "Heylin Master Dragon. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Jetbootsu against your Tangle Web Comb."

"Fine," the black haired dark eyed Coranos replied, "Name your challenge."

Modo thought for a moment. "First to reach the top of the mountain and get the Fist of Tebigong. Wins all. Xiaolin Showdown!"

The already large mountain grew bigger and it was now surrounded by fire and spinning saw blades.

"Gong Yee Tampai!" they said at the same time.

"Jetbootsu!" Modo exclaimed causing his shoes to become rocket shoes. He flew into the air. "Not so fast. Tangle Web Comb!" Coranos yelled. Out of his comb-like Shen Gong Wu came several vine-like strings that extended out and wrapped around Modo who was now in midair. They pulled him down and he fell to the base of the mountain.

"Tangle Web Comb!" he said again and the comb's strings grabbed a tree halfway up the mountain. The strings pulled Coranos up and catapulted him to the top of the mountain. He grabbed the Fist of Tebigong.

"Thanks for the Wu. It's a shame that you haven't yet realized that Heylin is the only way to win. You might actually have potential on this side." Coranos used the Jetbootsu he won in the Showdown to fly away, leaving Modo in shame.

He returned to the temple depressed. He usually won Showdowns against Coranos.

"You lost the Fist of Tebigong?" Lee asked. Modo nodded. "What's worse is that we'll have to wait for another showdown to get the Wu back. I mean come on! I lost the Jetbootsu, the-"

He was cut short by a strange displacement in his weight. He noticed he was floating. "What is this?" Modo asked himself and Lee at the same time. He flew out of the Temple out of control. Lee stood there and yelled, "Use the Shen Gong Wu!"

"What, like I can use the Two Ton Tunic and-" once again he was interrupted. He started falling to the ground at an extremely high rate.

"Um, uh…focus…Wings of Tinabi!" he exclaimed in desperateness. He started flying out of control. He was in panic but then focused. He was able control his flying at this point. He then landed in front of Lee.

Lee nodded "I knew this day would come." He said with pride and, slight fear for some reason, in his voice. "Ever since the day you were born, I knew that you would have the power of the Shen Gong Wu. It was who you were…a powerful gift of sorts." Lee turned to the vault. He walked down the stairs and retrieved an odd item that looked like a piece of armor for the left arm.

"The day I met you, I knew you would someday be the time for you to use this. "The Soul of Dragon Fang." Modo said. He opened his eyes wider. "How did I know that?"

"Because you were destined to use this Shen Gong Wu." He replied, "It is necessary to achieve the true power of Wudai Warrior rank."

"You mean I'm a Wudai Warrior?" Modo asked excitedly. "Yes." Lee said, "Besides the breaking into the vault, you've shown maturity and responsibility in the protection of the Shen Gong Wu. I will explain the power of this Shen Gong Wu to you tomorrow."

Modo nodded and realized how late it was. He headed to his dwelling and went to sleep.

He woke up earlier than usual the next day. He could only wonder how and why he received this power. And why could he suddenly out of no where use it now? Maybe Master Lee could tell him.

Once he heard the morning gong he knew Lee would be up. He walked to the Temple.

"Master," he started, "I can't stop wondering, how did this happen to me. The power I mean."

Lee sighed. He looked at Modo. "Well," he said, "it happened like this…"


	3. Chapter 3

Here's Chapter 3. For some reason, I couldn't submit documents, so that pushed back my ability to submit this. But that problem was fixed, so enjoy. Please read and review!

Chapter 3

In the Xiaolin Temple, three people were awaiting in tension for the event to happen.

"Master," the tall man said, "you're ready?" Lee, another one of the three people nodded, holding a cloud-looking object in his left hand.

Sitting on the ground was a woman, gripping the tall man's hand tight. "You can do this." Said the tall man to his wife, "You're a Xiaolin Monk. And soon, our newborn son will be a part of this world."

She nodded, her face red from holding back ear-piercing screams from the cramps.

She screamed. At that, Lee declared "Shinoku Dream Cloud!" the cloud-looking object glowed and the woman started to calm down a little, good thoughts, peaceful thoughts, all rushing in her head. But that couldn't hamper the pain from the contractions.

"Mornas!" she yelled to the tall man, "It hurts!"

Mornas nodded, "You'll be okay, Shika."

They were interrupted by the glow of the Shen Gong Wu scroll.

"Lee, get a Monk to handle that!" Mornas didn't even have time to deal with formalities towards his master with the situation at hand.

Lee nodded and called to a monk. "The Serpent's Tail." Lee said. A tail-like object appeared on the scroll. He checked its location with the Compass of the Wu. Lee gasped.

"What is it?" Mornas yelled, annoyed at the distractions.

"The Serpent's Tail is buried under the temple…which means-"

He was cut off by the crashing of the ceiling above them. Coranos flew in.

Coranos was blasting a hole in the middle of the meditation chamber without doing any kind of introduction as he normally did.

Mornas had enough. He jumped into Coranos' hole, which he dug with his small Shen Gong Wu, the Kuzusu Atom, to get to the Serpent's Tail. They both grabbed it. They both pulled on the Shen Gong Wu.

"Coranos I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown! My Thorn of Thunderbolt against your Mantis Flip Coin for the Serpent's Tail. First to catch the Serpent's Tail wins."

"Wow, big on talking today! You're pissed!"

"Shut up! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The temple vanished and revealed a large open plane. Lee and Shika were on a high up platform.

"Gong Yee Tampai!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" yelled Coranos, gripping a coin in his left hand.

He leaped into the air and lunged down towards the Serpent's Tail, which was dashing around the field.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Mornas, holding out an object with a handle with an extension of a thorn covered dagger blade.

A ring of electricity flew out of the Thorn and nearly zapped Coranos. Coranos dropped out of the air and tried to land on the Tail. It dashed out of its position, causing Coranos to suffer a painful fall to the hard dirt.

Mornas exclaimed again, "Thorn of Thunderbolt!".

The ring of thunder chased the Serpent's tail until it made a quick turn and it collided with the almost unconscious Coranos. He cried out a shriek of pain. Mornas grabbed the Flip Coin out of Coranos' hand with little resistance from him.

"Mantis Flip Coin!" Mornas leaped into the air to an incredible height. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" he exclaimed right after the great leap. He then let out a barrage of thunder rings in all directions. The Tail panicked as it desperately moved crazily in any direction to avoid being hit. But when Mornas needed something done, he got it done.

The Tail squirmed and spazzed-out in fear and was hit by one of the last rings. Mornas dropped down on the Tail and grabbed it. The Showdown was over.

The Temple returned where it was in place of the field.

Mornas set his three new Shen Gong Wu in Lee's hands and returned to his wife.

Lee instructed the monk he had brought in to dispose of Coranos, "Golden Tiger Claws!" he exclaimed. He swiped at the air with the golden, three-pronged, claw-like objecton his hand. A whit-gray portal, which apparently led to some deserted island in the Atlantic, appeared in mid-air. The monk motioned with his hand towards the portal. Coranos didn't cooperate.

"You will only leave here alive if you go through that portal." The monk said.

Over by Shika, Mornas was kneeling down trying to help her. It was a crucial moment. Shika focused and focused and, without going into detail, her son was brought into the world.

"I won't go!" Coranos replied, "I have an ace-in-the-hole!"

He pulled out a small Shen Gong Wu and declared, "Kuzusu Atom!"

Suddenly, the monk was gone and the Golden Tiger Claws fell into Coranos' hands.

"You fiend!" said Mornas standing up, "You destroyed him!". He grabbed one of the Shen Gong Wu he had just given to Lee and declared, "Thorn of Thunderbolt!". The ring was about to make impact when Coranos declared, "Golden Tiger Claws!" he made the same swiping motion the monk had made previously and reappeared behind Mornas.

Coranos pulled out his other Shen Gong Wu and declared, "Kuzusu Atom!". Mornas was gone, his Shen Gong Wu falling to the floor.

Lee stood and stared in disbelief. He lost his best monk and his strongest apprentice in seconds. He couldn't move.

Shika sobbed at the sight. She grabbed another one of Lee's Shen Gong Wu, barely managing to get to her feet. "Serpent's Tail!" she exclaimed. She passed through Coranos and reappeared in front of him.

"Now you'll get what you should've gotten a long time ago!" she exclaimed. She punched him hard in the stomach, fighting through the pain of birth, and yelled to Lee, "Open the vault!" he did as instructed and moved his hand over the wind chimes. The vault opened. Coranos, still stunned from the blow, got down to one knee.

She grabbed what looked like a shield then grabbed a strange orb and got out of the vault. Lee closed the vault.

She exclaimed, "Sphere of Yun!" and pointed the Sphere at her baby who was crying hysterically on the floor. He was now safe in a transparent barrier.

"Moby Morpher!" she yelled holding up the shield. Her body changed form completely. She became a tiger-bear cross breed and lunged at Coranos.

He pulled out his Shen Gong Wu and said almost breathlessly, "K-Kuzusu Atom."

And that ended the existence of Shika.

Lee was now madder than he had ever been. Though his Xiaolin training taught him to control his anger, it never explained how to hold back the rage of losing one of his monks and his two best apprentices in a matter of minutes.

He turned to Coranos and realized that, even though he wanted to, he couldn't kill Coranos. He had to get to the baby as soon as he could. He quickly kicked the Kuzusu Atom out of Coranos' hand and kicked him into the portal the other monk never sealed.

With Coranos gone, Lee ran to the baby, still on the floor in the barrier from when Shika had to put him down. He grabbed the Sphere of Yun and deactivated the barrier.

He grabbed the baby and rushed to the monks' secondary meditation chamber to find the other monks and get help. He said, "You will be a great Xiaolin Dragon some day. You will be an idol for us all. Modo."

Chapter Four coming soon! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, here's chapter 4. If I get 2 more reviews, I'll submit chapter 5. Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 4

Modo stood in shock, not able to take this all in at once. Then something snapped, "That bastard killed my parents!"

Lee grabbed Modo's shoulder. He tried to help him the best he could. After all he didn't even know his parents.

"But how did I become this?" Modo asked, still sounding confused.

Lee replied, "All Xiaolin Showdowns release massive amounts of mystic energy. Between the Shen Gong Wu, the Xiaolin versus Heylin energy, the landscape changing, the power is ridiculous. A newborn is barely completely developed. They can still be influenced by certain radiation or energy. The Xiaolin energy blessed you."

Modo stared out into space. This still didn't make much sense, but at least it wasn't an unexplained freak of nature thing.

His mind soon returned to the part about his parents, "I'm gonna kill Coranos! Golden ti-"

Lee punched Modo in the chest with some power behind it. "Forgive me, but you must mind your training. You can't let anger get a hold of you. Wait for a Xiaolin Showdown."

The scroll of the Shen Gong Wu started to glow, "Nice timing." Modo commented.

"The Lasso Boa Boa. Binds your opponent like a boa constrictor." Lee used the compass of the Wu and the Shen Gong Wu was revealed. "It's in Paris." Lee said, "I assume you know what to do."

Modo thought for a minute, "Oh yeah." He said. He stepped out of the temple, "Silver Manta Ray!". The jet formed around him. He punched in the coordinates of the approximate area of Paris. He took off in a flash.

In Paris he desperately looked around for the Lasso Boa Boa. He looked over his shoulder and saw a strange house. He saw a strange speck on top. He thought he should check it out. "Jetbootsu!" he exclaimed and flew up to the top. Ah the Lasso was hanging from the top.

He tugged and tugged at the Lasso until he saw Coranos on the other end. "I know what you did! You killed my parents!"

Coranos grinned, "The gieser finally told you huh? It was fun though! One of the few times I could use the Kuzusu Atom!"

"That's it! I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Shen Yi Bu Dare! My Moby Morpher and Thorn of Thunderbolt against your Kuzusu Atom and Jetbootsu! First to catch the Boa wins!"

"Fine." He replied

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they both exclaimed.

The whole city disappeared except for the Tower they were on. The Lasso morphed into a boa constrictor and squirmed away.

"Gong Yee Tampai!" they exclaimed.

"Your life is over fool! Kuzusu Atom!" Coranos yelled.

Modo quickly countered, "Kuzusu Atom!"

The blasts countered one another.

Coranos yelled, "What the Hell? That's my Shen Gong Wu! And you didn't even bid that Shen Gong Wu! How do you have it?"

"I have a gift! Natural abilities of Shen Gong Wu! And you're to thank for it! Thank you by the way!"

Coranos yelled, "Jetbootsu!"

Modo said also, "Jetbootsu!"

It was a race for the boa constrictor. They were neck-and-neck for an excruciatingly long time.

"Fine, I'll play fair…" Modo said.

He stopped flying. He pulled out the Moby Morpher, though he didn't really have to. "Moby Morpher!" he yelled and turned into a winged cheetah. He zoomed to incredible speeds and flew. He knocked into Coranos. Coranos fell to the ground and landed on his stomach.

He turned back into his normal form. "Thorn of Thunderbolt! Thunder!" Modo exclaimed and pointed the Thorn of Thunderbolt at Coranos. A whole electric sphere came down on Coranos and blasted him and he flew twenty feet back.

Modo landed and slapped himself on the forehead. "Duh!" Modo put out his left hand and exclaimed. "Emperor Scorpion!". The boa stopped where it was and moved towards Modo, "You are a Shen Gong Wu after all." He grabbed the boa. He had revenge.

He walked over to Coranos, the five Shen Gong Wu being held in his newly conjured Sphere of Yun. He stood next to Coranos' body, lying defeated on the ground. "That was for Mom and Dad." He said, "Sword of the Storm." He swiped with his hand in a horizontal arc. Coranos blew farther away. "Golden Tiger Claws." He made a vertical swipe with his right hand. He entered the white-gray portal.

He brought his Sphere-full of Shen Gong Wu into the vault. He didn't see his master, so he went right to bed. So many thoughts. His parents' deaths, he being some Wu-powered warrior. This is all so weird. He decided not to trouble his mind with such deeply confusing thoughts. He sunk into a deep sleep…

In his dream he was walking in what seemed like never-ending darkness. He didn't fear darkness. He finds that fear is just another form of ignorance. Darkness is ignorance. A shroud, hampering your knowledge of the unknown.

He saw a figure slightly in the dark he walked up to him. It was Coranos.

Modo said, "How did you get back and into my dream?"

Coranos gave a smirk. "Golden Tiger Claws, remember? I have them. And the dream…well you of all people should know about the Shadow of Fear."

Modo wasn't intimidated. Coranos simply added, "I'm not going to waste my time with your fears. I come bearing a message."

"Make it quick, or you'll have thunder going up your ass." Modo replied.

"Fair enough." Coranos replied, "I have Lee."

Modo was stunned this time. "How can I get him back?"

"One Showdown. Wagering all of the Shen Gong Wu. You win my forces are nearly destroyed, and Lee is saved. I win, 10,000 years of darkness, and Lee dies. Not even your freaky curse can stop that."

Modo was becoming increasingly madder.

"You must be pretty confident to wager every Shen Gong Wu you have." Modo replied.

There was a pause.

"I've gotten a new power. You won't win." He said.

"You have two days for an answer." Coranos added. He vanished.

"Sweet Baby Among Us!" Modo exclaimed. A loud screech echoed in Modo's mind. He woke up.

Coranos wouldn't bluff about something this big. Evil was all he had to live for. This was serious.

Modo searched for the Scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. Inside the Meditation Chamber, he found the scroll. He searched for a Shen Gong Wu that he could use that would guarantee his victory against Coranos.

He searched the scroll for hours, through hundreds of Shen Gong Wu. He found four that really fascinated him. The Longhorn Taurus, The Cat's Eye Draco, The Crest of the Condor, and the Kaijin Charm. Four arm-covering Shen Gong Wu each possessing a Xiaolin Element. Earth, Fire, Wind and Water. They were the counterparts to his Soul of Dragon Fang. Come to think of it, Master Lee never explained the power of this Shen Gong Wu. I suppose they amplify Xiaolin Wudai Elemental power. That was it.

"Longhorn Taurus!" exclaimed Modo, holding out his arm. Nothing happened, "Cat's Eye Draco!" that didn't work either. "Crest of the Condor! Kaijin Charm!" Neither worked.

He sighed, "Soul of Dragon Fang." The only one that worked. He then retracted the armor.

He read the scroll again and again. 'Wait' he thought, '_Amplifies_ Xiaolin Wudai Elemental power! Not 'creates'! I need to encounter the elemental energy!"

But how? He had a thought. A great idea. Something Master Lee would never approve of if the world wasn't in peril…

* * *

Ok, chapter 5 coming soon! Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, I didn't get the2 reviews T-T... But I really want them this time. No chapter 6 until I get 2 reviews. Please!

* * *

Chapter 5

Modo abruptly closed the scroll, not even allowing the little animation of the Shen Gong Wu in the center to vanish. He thought for a moment, 'I'm sorry master.'. This plan would go against everything his master told him in his training.

He walked into the middle of the room and got ready. 'Here goes." He thought.

"Sands of Time!" he exclaimed. He vanished.

The scroll said that the five elemental arm-covering Shen Gong Wu are destined to be wielded by the Xiaolin Dragons of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Thunder. According to the Xiaolin Archives he had skimmed through earlier, the four other Xiaolin Dragons weren't even born yet. He would need to find those four other dragons some where in time to pull of part one of his plan.

This was an excruciating process. He visited hundreds of time periods, which took days of his time to do. He searched the Xiaolin Temples of the different times until he decided to go 1000 years after his time.

He entered what in his time was the weight room. There were four small, stall-like dwellings, each having a different person in it. 'Jackpot.' He thought. He stepped in front of all four and said quietly, "Sun Chi Lantern."

Out of his left hand came a bright light. It hit all four Dragons. Two turned in their floor mats, but none woke up. 'Good.' He thought, 'Now I can use the Shen Gong Wu. Now I just need to come in contact with them.'.

He crept into the meditation chamber and went to see if the same combination worked. He used the old combination on the wind chimes. The vault opened. Modo smiled. This was almost easy.

As he was walking down the stairs of the vault, he knocked into a drawer and a strange black dragon statue popped out. He picked it up. He looked at it for a minute until his attention was redirected to the odd group of Dragons-in-training who were about his age. One was tall and well built. The one beside him was shorter than the rest, was bald and had skin that had a strange yellow tone. The next one was a nice-looking girl with dark hair and light skin. The last one was medium height with brown hair.

The yellow-looking one spoke first, "Evil-doer! We challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"What?" exclaimed Modo, now very confused. He sighed, "No, this wasn't supposed to happen!"

The yellow one spoke again, "We wager our Longhorn Taurus, Kaijin Charm, Cat's Eye Draco and Crest of the Condor against your… um… What do you have?"

"Woah! Woah, little guy! I'm no 'evil-doer', I'm one of you in a way."

The four looked confused. The tall brown haired one replied, "Mind games! Knock it off!"

Modo paused, "Fine, I wager my Star Hanabi, Sword of the Storm, Sphere of Yun and Thorn of Thunderbolt. Winner gets this…dragon…thing. And I don't need any teammates."

"Hey, those are our Wu!" exclaimed the girl.

"That's mighty slick, you dirty snake! Stealin' our Wu!" Said the well-built guy.

The yellow one spoke again, "First to defeat the Sapphire Dragon wins! Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!"

The dragon statue transformed into a huge blue dragon. The vault vanished and turned into a dungeon.

"Gong Yee Tampai!" they all exclaimed.

"We must warn you; with our Elemental Shen Gong Wu, we will not fall easily!"

"Yeah blah, blah. Sphere of Yun!" Modo exclaimed.

The four Dragons were trapped in a large sphere. They were caughtway off gaurd.The brown-haired one continued to hit it with his kicks and punches, but it was a wasted effort. The other three just sat and wondered how they could be so easily beat…

Modo turned his attention to the Dragon. 'Wait' he thought while dodging blue blasts coming from the creature's mouth, 'I know about this Wu. Dashi covered it in soot and hid it in a volcano to keep the creature inside at bay.'

He slammed the Star Hanabi into the Sword of the Storm. He moved directly in front of the dragon. "Sword of the Storm! Wind! Star Hanabi! Fire!". The girl and the brown-haired guy looked at Modo, confused. "Those are our elements!" the guy exclaimed.

The huge tornado made by the sword pushed the huge stream of fire towards the dragon. It tried to counter with its own blast, but it was severely overpowered. It got torched and defeated.

The Showdown ended with Modo having all nine Wu. The Dragons stood in the vault in shame. Modo threw back the four elemental Shen Gong Wu and the Sapphire Dragon.

"This is most confusing." Said the small Dragon.

Modo stood there, "I never wanted to fight you guys. I'm a chosen one too. Too bad that you won't remember any of this."

He pulled out a samurai helmet, "Wushan Geyser!" he exclaimed. The four Dragons were veiled by water that came out of the top diamond of the helmet. Their memories of what had happened tonight was long gone.

He used his power over the Ruby of Ramses to pull them into the main part of the meditation chamber. He closed the vault and took a deep breath. He was ready to fight. With the power of almost all of the Shen Gong Wu, and all five Xiaolin Wudai elements, he couldn't lose.

He used the sands of time to return to a few seconds after he decided to go forward in time. He left the meditation chamber and went to sleep. He could take any challenge Coranos had to offer. But could his plan really be this perfect?

* * *

Ok, this time I really want to get those two reviews. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

**I didn't get the reviews, but I don't like to leave things unfinished, so here's Chapter 6. Reviews would be nice though :). Warning! some short extreme gore in the beginning.**

Chapter 6

Finally, time to sleep. The time traveling for days really got to him. He dreamed…

(Dream)

"Tell him to come!" Coranos was in a large room of his base. Lee was chained to the wall with a knife to his neck.

"I…I'll never." Lee said. The firmness in his voice showed that he wasn't going to do anything.

"Why do you care? He didn't even come to save you!" Coranos replied.

Lee sighed. "Never."

Coranos raised the knife and brutally jabbed Lee in the throat with the tip.

He coughed and choked as blood gushed out of his neck and mouth. His master monk robe was stained red in multiple places. He shook wildly as Coranos continued to jab him in the stomach. Lee let out last gasp of air. It was really his last…

(End of dream)

He woke up abruptly. His heart raced. Calm…calm. Back to reality.

He used the Silver Manta Ray to fly out of the temple grounds and to Coranos' base. He used the Compass of the Wu to find it (when no Wu are revealing them selves, the Compass points to the highest concentration of Wu. At the moment, Coranos had one more Wu than him).

The time in the Manta Ray gave his mind opportunities to remember his Xiaolin training. Never fall into an obvious trap. This was the most obvious trap he had ever heard of. But he couldn't let Lee down. But still, what could this new strength be?

He arrived at Mt. Huangshan where the base is supposed to be. But the large mountain range concealed it. "Falcon's Eye." He said.

His new falcon-sharp vision revealed the location of the base.

"Aero Jump, Wind!" he exclaimed and jumped high into the air over the mountain until he was over the base. "Gravity lunge, Earth!" he exclaimed again and he dropped into the base like a rock. He crashed through the ceiling and found himself in a dark dusty room. There was nothing in it at all besides a door and one unconscious man, chained by his wrists to the wall, five feet above the ground. It was Lee.

"Lightning Jolt, Thunder!" he exclaimed as he pointed his index finger out and two small volts of lightning raced out and broke the chains suspending him above the ground.

Modo ran over to his master. He shook him until he woke up. "Master! I-"

"Leave here at once! You can't beat him!" Lee yelled at him.

Modo was surprised to here the urgency in his master's voice. Xiaolin Master Dragons train for years to never panic or burst out in emotion. This was bad. Coranos stepped in the room. He clapped slowly.

"Bravo, bravo." He said, "You came." He examined the hole in the ceiling and the planks of wood on the floor. "And you made a nice entrance."

He clapped twice quickly. From the floor came a podium with a small heart on it. "The Heart of Jeong." Coranos said. "I suppose it's a fitting Wu to fight for, for the fate of this world."

Modo nodded and walked over to the podium. Both touched the heart and it started to glow.

"Modo, I challenge you to an All-out World's End Ultimate Xiaolin Showdown. Every Wu both of I have besides the heart against every Wu you have for the Heart of Jeong. Feel free to use your power."

"Name your challenge." Modo said.

"All-out battle on the mountain arena platform. First one to fall off loses."

"Xiaolin Showdown!" they both exclaimed.

The room collapsed and was replace by a floating twenty-foot-long circle. It floated over the mountains.

"Gong Yee Tampai!"

**Yeah I know it was short. Chapter 7 with the Showdown of Fate coming soon!**


End file.
